Kidnapping
by Syhdaal
Summary: Un Fils d'Ipswich se présente devant la demeure des Danvers, un autre frère de sang dans ses bras.


Titre : Kidnapping

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Euh… Suspeeeense ?

Base : The Covenant / Le Pacte Du Sang

Couples : Aucun

Disclaimer : Rien à moi en dehors de l'histoire bidon, as usual.

Entre dans la catégorie « minific » alors qu'elle n'a rien de mini.

Ca devait être quelque chose de très très court, qui comme d'hab', s'est transformé en un chapitre très très long.

Désolée…

 **Warning :** Glauque. Si, j'insiste.

* * *

 **Kidnapping**

 **Chapitre Unique**

Tyler était à peine conscient et frigorifié, proche de l'hypothermie mais Chase n'avait pas la force de conjurer plus de magie pour les réchauffer tous les deux. Il devait déjà s'aider pour avancer sous la pluie glaçante qui s'abattait sur eux depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à fuir cet immonde cloaque où pourrissait maintenant leur ravisseur. Dans leur fuite désespérée, Tyler avait trébuché et s'était mit à hurler après une chute violente. En se penchant sur lui, Chase avait pu constater que c'était une fracture ouverte. Le genre de chose qu'il serait incapable de réparer seul, dans son état. Alors il avait soulevé Tyler dans ses bras pour aller plus vite, continuer à avancer coûte que coûte. Tyler avait demandé pourquoi il ne l'abandonnait pas là pour se sauver... Ou au moins aller chercher des secours. Chase avait juste réussit à articuler qu'il ne serait pas capable de le retrouver. Et puis d'ici là, l'hypothermie et la perte de sang auraient eu raison de son corps affaibli. Sans compter sa crainte silencieuse que _l'autre_ ne soit pas tout à fait mort. Le laisser là c'était le condamner à mort, et après tout ça, c'était hors de question.

Quand enfin – _enfin !_ – il aperçu l'immense portail de la demeure des Danvers, il faillit se mettre à sangloter. D'une poussée de son pouvoir il força la lourde grille de fer forgé à tourner sur ses gonds. Le moteur protesta. Les autres avaient dû le sentir arriver car au moment où il allait devoir gravir la première marche du perron avec il ne savait quelle énergie, la porte s'ouvrit en grand avec des hoquets de stupeur. Il n'osait imaginer à quoi ils devaient ressembler, couverts de sang et répugnants de saleté, trempés jusqu'aux os dans leurs vêtements souillés et en loques. A bout de forces, sachant qu' _ils_ étaient là, quoiqu' _ils_ fassent de lui, Chase se laissa tomber à genoux gardant toujours Tyler serré contre lui. Pogue fut le premier à réagir en dévalant les escaliers pour vérifier que Tyler était vivant. Son immobilisme et son teint de craie lui avait fait croire l'espace d'une terrifiante seconde qu'il était mort, mais il respirait. Pogue prit délicatement Tyler dans ses bras, quelque part étonné que Chase le lâche aussi facilement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'était accroché à Tyler avec tout ce qu'il avait pour arriver jusque là encore en vie.

– ... Faut le soigner... S'il vous plait... S'il vous pla...

La seule phrase qu'ils entendirent tous clairement de la bouche du garçon. Sa voix suppliante serra involontairement le cœur de Pogue qui se pencha un peu sur Chase pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Il marmonnait quelque chose entre ses dents, à bout de souffle. Ca avait l'air important alors il tendit l'oreille avant d'emmener Tyler au chaud.

– ... acture ouverte à la jam... Côtes cassées... Peut-... tre...ne hémorragie interne... Trauma crânie...

Pogue acquiesça silencieusement, saisi d'effroi, se répétant mentalement les paroles hachées de Chase pour s'en souvenir. Il se releva en emportant Tyler à l'intérieur, laissant Reid et Caleb s'occuper de l'autre garçon. Caleb l'avait rejoint, déchiffrant lui aussi les mots inquiétants de Chase concernant leur petit frère mais infiniment soulagé qu'ils soient _vivants_. Oui, même Chase.

_. .. Il... Il fait de l'hypothermie, murmura Chase à Caleb.

Le brun hocha la tête, posant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon effondré qui s'ébroua. Caleb se mordit la lèvre, un peu indécis : Chase avait l'air en état de choc et balbutiait des choses sans aucun sens. Il n'osait pas lui demander si ça allait quand ça n'allait visiblement pas.

– ... Me touche pas y a du sang... Je suis plein de sang...

– Chase ?

– ... Juste une douche, s'il te plait... Je veux juste... Me laver après je... Je m'en irai je veux juste...

– Oui, oui d'accord, on va faire ça. Viens lève-toi, dit Caleb en l'aidant à se relever avec l'assistance de Reid.

Pogue avait déjà déposé Tyler sur le canapé du salon et l'avait enveloppé d'une couverture pour maintenir au mieux sa température corporelle. Caleb et Reid entraînèrent Chase au salon pour l'installer avec précaution dans un fauteuil pendant que Caleb jetait un plaid sur ses épaules tremblantes. A la lumière, c'était pire encore. Tyler avait l'air presque mort et Chase pas loin derrière.

– Caleb.

L'interpellé se tourna vers Pogue.

– Il a une fracture ouverte. On ne peut pas soigner ça, il faut aller à l'hôpital.

Caleb hocha la tête avec raideur. Reid était livide, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le visage endormi et tuméfié de Tyler. Qui avait pu lui faire autant de mal ? Chase ? Ca paraissait insensé, il était dans le même état.

– On va à l'hôpital.

– Non non non non... Articula Chase en secouant la tête. Pas d'hôpital...

– On te demande pas ton avis à toi, gronda Pogue en faisant signe à Reid de prendre leurs affaires et leurs clefs de voitures avant de porter à nouveau Tyler jusqu'au garage où il déposa son précieux fardeau sur la banquette arrière du véhicule de Caleb.

Reid le suivait de près et quand Pogue lui tendit les clefs de la voiture de Caleb, il leva des yeux étonnés sur lui.

– Je monte avec Caleb. On sera pas trop de deux au cas où il nous joue la comédie.

– Tu crois que...

– Non, je ne crois pas mais je croyais pas non plus qu'il essayerait de nous tuer la première fois.

Reid hocha la tête avec hésitation.

– T'inquiète Reid, il va s'en tirer. Conduis-le à Gloucester et ne te retourne pas, quoiqu'il arrive, d'accord ?

Reid avala sa salive avec difficulté, la gorge nouée. Pogue était en train de lui demander de sauver Tyler si jamais Chase essayait de les assassiner une fois qu'ils seraient séparés.

– D'accord.

Pogue laissa Reid partir devant, le laissant prendre de l'avance, au cas où. Pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de venir à leur aide si jamais il se passait quelque chose dans leur voiture. Pour ne pas qu'il risque sa vie et celle de Tyler si jamais quelque chose leur arrivait. Il mettait toutes les chances de son côté. Il réintégra la maison une fois que Reid fut hors de vue.

– Reid part devant, énonça simplement Pogue en détaillant Chase d'un œil critique.

Il était dans un sale état. Peu probable que ce soit de la comédie, il avait quasiment l'air plus mal en point que Tyler et semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

– Allez, on y va.

Chase ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Caleb coupa court à toute discussion.

– On va à l'hôpital, tu as besoin de soins que je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner. C'est clair ?

Tendu, Chase avait acquiescé avant d'être remis sur ses pieds et de faire le trajet appuyé sur Caleb jusqu'à la voiture de Pogue : un 4X4 rouge qu'il utilisait rarement mais qu'il avait troqué contre sa moto pour l'hiver. Et puis après quelques glissades mémorables, il avait décidé de remiser son petit bijou le temps de la mauvaise saison. Chase fut installé à l'arrière avec Caleb pendant que Pogue se glissait au volant, réglant son rétroviseur de façon à pouvoir surveiller ce qui se passait à l'arrière. Le trajet fut long et silencieux, la tension dans l'habitacle frôlait l'insupportable et Pogue en avait des courbatures dans tout le corps tellement il s'attendait au pire. Caleb garda le silence, serrant les dents jusqu'à ce que la tête de Chase tombe sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire, pleurer ou hurler de peur mais le garçon blessé venait de tourner de l'œil.

– Chase ? Réveille-toi, Chase !

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Gronda Pogue à l'avant.

– Il est tombé dans les pommes. Ou il est mort, j'suis pas sûr.

– T'es sûr ? Putain Cay, me dit pas qu'y a un macchabée sur ma banquette arrière j'te jure !

Caleb leva les yeux au ciel et prit le pouls de Chase juste par acquis de conscience, notant que pour un mort, il respirait plutôt fort.

– T'inquiète il respire.

– Y a plutôt intérêt !

– Genre, tu voulais pas le voir mort y a pas si longtemps que ça ? Taquina Caleb en sentant la pression retomber pour tout le monde.

– Pas dans ma voiture ! S'écria Pogue. Tu fais comme tu veux, tu lui fais du bouche à bouche, un massage cardiaque ou tu le ressuscites mais je veux pas que quelqu'un canne dans MA caisse ! JAMAIS D'LA VIE !

Cette fois, Caleb se mit à rire franchement.

– Pourquoi tu t'marres ?

Les éclats de rire ne firent que redoubler.

Le répit fut de courte durée car bientôt ils furent sur le parking des urgences de l'hôpital de Gloucester. Caleb localisa sa voiture à proximité mais sans Reid et Tyler à son bord. Ca voulait dire que Reid avait déjà fait admettre Tyler, ils n'avaient plus qu'à ramener Chase avant qu'il commence à reprendre ses esprits. Vu son état, le garçon fut rapidement prit en charge et Caleb coupa court à toute paperasserie sur les assurances en réglant les premiers soins. Reid trépignait dans la salle d'attente.

– Alors ?

– Ils ont emmené Tyler en chirurgie, ils ont pas voulu me dire ils veulent appeler les parents et...

– Du calme Reid. Tyler va bien, on va prévenir son père. Glenn va tout arranger, okay ?

Derrière eux, le brouhaha augmenta brusquement.

– NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

La voix était familière mais Caleb faillit ne pas la reconnaître tant la terreur qui laçait les mots était incongrue. Il se retourna, livide, pour voir Chase se débattre sur un brancard. Une nuée d'infirmiers entoura le garçon pour le maintenir le temps de lui injecter un sédatif. Caleb bondit, écartant les gens avec juste une petite pichenette magique et se pencha sur Chase.

– Chase ! Chase, calme-toi, calme-toi !

Une main se referma sur le devant de son tee-shirt et il vit que les yeux bleus de Chase étaient écarquillés de peur.

– Laisse-moi partir Caleb... Laisse-moi partir, tu me reverras plus jamais je te jure...

– Tu as besoin de voir un docteur.

Une main glissa sur sa joue de gamin terrifié. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à agir de cette façon avec lui, juste qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la simple charité chrétienne, de la compassion ou de la pitié mais l'idée de l'abandonner à son sort le révulsait. Caleb posa sa main libre sur celle qui agrippait ses vêtements, la dénouant doucement du tissu avec une caresse sur sa peau abîmée.

– Ca va aller Chase.

Chase détourna les yeux et un sanglot lui échappa. Il avait mal, il avait froid, il se sentait perdu et trahi. Et terriblement seul, aussi. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui ! Au-dessus de sa tête, il ne vit pas Caleb faire un signe à l'infirmière près de lui et une piqûre soudaine dans son bras lui fit tourner la tête. En quelques secondes, le noir se fit.

Après ça, l'attente fut longue. Caleb et Pogue remplirent les formulaires administratifs pour les deux blessés, expliquant aux médecins comment les deux portés disparus avaient refait surface dans cet état le jour-même. Expliquant la même chose aux policiers dépêchés plus tard sur place. Répétant inlassablement la même histoire, à tout le monde, aux flics, aux soignants, aux parents. Tyler avait été porté disparu au bout de vingt-quatre heures d'absence et l'école avait signalé la disparition de Chase Collins bien avant ça, lors de l'incident à la Grange des Putnam. Bien sûr, eux savaient que Chase traînait toujours dans les parages mais ils n'en avaient pas la preuve et le sorcier n'était pas revenu à l'école, le dernier endroit où on gardait trace de lui. On avait refusé de leur communiquer des nouvelles sur l'état de Tyler car il était mineur et qu'ils n'étaient pas de la famille. Fort heureusement, Glenn et Rosalind Simms étaient sur la route et ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Un médecin s'approcha d'eux au bout de ce qui semblait être la journée la plus longue de leur vie.

– Monsieur Danvers ?

– Oui ?

– Vous accompagnez Chase Collins ?

Caleb, Pogue et Reid échangèrent un regard. Il leur fallait des informations, et plus ils en sauraient sur l'état de Chase, plus ils en sauraient sur ce qui était arrivé à Tyler. Caleb jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Pogue : il allait peut-être falloir jouer un peu la comédie, mais tant pis.

– Oui. C'est...

... Mon ami, mon frère adoptif, mon cousin...

– ... Mon _petit-ami_.

Il se dit que c'était peut-être un peu gros, qu'on lui demanderait sans doute pourquoi il n'avait pas lui-même signalé la disparition de Chase à l'époque, mais tant pis : tout plan avait ses failles. Heureusement pour lui, Pogue et Reid restèrent de marbre et quant au médecin, il ne cilla pas et hocha brièvement la tête, l'invitant à s'éloigner des deux autres.

– Monsieur Danvers, asseyez-vous.

Caleb s'inquiéta de cette tournure. Chase était-il décédé sur la table d'opération ? Victime d'un arrêt cardiaque ? Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il l'avait d'abord cru mort, puis avait su qu'il était toujours en vie, complotant sa vengeance à l'encontre des Fils d'Ipswich dont il avait été définitivement banni. Dont il s'était banni tout seul comme un grand... Bref. Pour autant, Chase restait un être humain, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et quelqu'un pour qui il avait eu des sentiments d'amitié sincère avant de découvrir qui il était. Pas que son identité soit vraiment le problème, dans le fond...

– Il est déshydraté, il a plusieurs côtes cassées et des fractures. Vous dites qu'il a réussi à porter Tyler Simms jusque chez vous ?

Caleb hocha la tête, soulagé. Le médecin parlait au présent, Chase était vivant. Sûrement.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

– Il est en état de choc. Il a de la fièvre et on attend le résultat des analyses sanguines pour connaître l'origine de l'infection.

Caleb fit à nouveau oui de la tête. Il avait comme l'impression que ça, c'était juste la partie soft du discours.

– Il y a autre chose ?

Il y avait forcément autre chose. Ce que lui avait annoncé le type en blouse blanche n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pour qui avait vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Chase encore quelques heures auparavant. Pas qu'il soit lui-même très calé en sciences, mais avec deux doigts de jugeote et en sachant depuis quand ils avaient disparus, la déshydratation et la malnutrition n'étaient pas à exclure. Quant à son état, les fractures et l'anémie ne l'étonnaient pas vraiment.

– Oui. Il a été victime de violences sexuelles répétées, et...

Clair, net et précis. Pas de belle formule ampoulée pour emballer ça dans du papier de soie, juste la vérité telle quelle. Caleb sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher du reste de sa tête.

– Pardon ?

Caleb jeta un coup d'œil affolé à Pogue à quelques mètres de là, qui se leva en percevant sa panique. Reid l'imita et ils allaient s'approcher mais Caleb leur fit signe de ne pas bouger.

– Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

Il avait l'impression que le monde venait de s'effondrer sur sa tête. Le médecin eut le bon goût d'afficher une mine navrée.

– Je suis désolé. Il n'y a aucun doute, malheureusement. Nous avons pratiqué le kit de viol, nous attendons son réveil pour savoir s'il veut déposer plainte. La police est en route.

Caleb acquiesça bêtement, bouche bée avant de se reprendre :

– Et Tyler ? Tyler aussi a été...?

Le médecin lui jeta un regard sympathique.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.

– S'il vous plait, répondez-moi ! Ty est comme mon petit frère, notre petit frère ! On se connait depuis notre naissance, s'il vous plait... Plaida Caleb d'une voix suppliante.

Après ça, il n'eut même pas besoin de se forcer pour avoir les larmes aux yeux.

– Sil vous plait... Ca ne vous engage à rien, son père n'arrivera pas avant une heure en ville et il nous dira, s'il vous plait ?

Le médecin soupira, l'air bien embêté.

– Je suis tenu au secret. Il est mineur et…

Caleb acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête. Si ça n'ajoutait pas à son fardeau, ça ne le soulageait pas pour autant. Que s'était-il passé ?

– Je peux voir Chase ?

Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui prenait de dire ça. Sans doute pour s'assurer que le médecin exagérait, que Chase ne pouvait pas être dans un tel état et toujours en vie. Que personne ne pouvait avoir subi de telles atrocités et y survivre.

Que personne _d'aussi puissant que Chase_ ne pouvait avoir subi de telles atrocités tout court.

– Oui, par ici.

Caleb suivit l'homme en blouse blanche jusqu'à la chambre de Chase, en soins intensifs.

– Pourquoi il a deux perfusions ?

– Pour l'hydratation et la douleur.

– Okay...

Caleb fit quelques pas dans la chambre, voyant Chase relié à un tas de machines. La scène lui rappelait l'accident de moto de Pogue, accident provoqué par Chase à l'époque.

Cruelle ironie.

Le docteur murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et quitta la chambre. Caleb s'installa avec précaution près du lit où était étendu Chase. Le fléau de leurs vies, Chase Collins qui paraissait si fragile dans ses draps. Le visage tuméfié, la peau marbrée, écorchée. Il tremblait et Caleb n'aurait su dire si c'était la fatigue ou la douleur, ou peut-être même la peur. Car lorsque Chase avait sonné à la porte des Danvers avec Tyler dans ses bras, suppliant qu'on soigne le plus jeune garçon, ils avaient trouvé de la terreur dans ses yeux, quelque chose d'inexplicablement effrayé qui leur avait glacé le sang.

Le fait qu'il ait disparu de la surface de la terre deux semaines durant en même temps que Tyler leur avait fait penser qu'il avait enlevé le plus jeune Fils d'Ipswich pour faire pression sur eux. Mais ils n'avaient pas sentit la magie s'agiter, ni celle de Chase ni celle de Tyler. Et que Chase ne se vante pas de leur avoir pris leur précieux petit frère leur avait paru bizarre au bout de quelques jours. Ils avaient attendu un ultimatum ou une sorte de demande de rançon, mais rien. Silence radio jusqu'à aujourd'hui où Chase était venu s'effondrer sur le seuil de la porte des Danvers avec Tyler dans ses bras.

– Chase ?

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent avec difficulté pour se fixer sur lui. Caleb s'en voulut de le tirer de sa torpeur. Le véritable aîné des sorciers d'Ipswich avait sans doute mérité un peu de repos mais il devait savoir et Tyler était quasiment dans le coma.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Chase ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais neutre.

– ...Tyler ?

– Il dort. Et toi ?

– Je dormais...

– Chase.

– ...

– Chase, parle-moi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Murmura le garçon alité.

– Des choses horribles.

Chase hocha légèrement la tête, son regard bleu perdu dans le vague.

– Ils t'ont tout dit, alors ?

– Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi tu es arrivé avec Tyler alors que tu avais disparu depuis...

La Fête de l'Automne, la Grange, mon anniversaire...

– Je sais.

Chase jeta un coup d'œil fatigué sur son corps abîmé. Il était propre. On ne l'avait pas laissé dans sa crasse de dix jours. S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi sale et misérable, il aurait presque été content. Il y avait encore un peu de noir sous ses ongles mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

– Ils m'ont dit qu'ils...

Caleb s'interrompit, gêné. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, mais il sentait quelque part qu'il lui devait bien ça, après avoir vécu ce qu'il avait vécu et après leur avoir ramené Tyler.

– Qu'ils avaient fait un kit de viol.

Chase grimaça en même temps que lui et soupira.

– Et ?

– Tu veux porter plainte ?

– Il est mort.

– Pardon ?

– Le... Le…

Mec, homme, individu, assassin, kidnappeur, violeur, _monstremonstremonstre_.

– Le type. Je l'ai tué. Il est mort.

– Tu es sûr ?

Petit hochement de la tête. Le regard fixe de Chase le mit mal à l'aise.

– Okay. La police voudra te parler. Mais ça attendra que tu ailles mieux.

Chase essaya de bouger mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Il avait l'impression d'être tout raide, toutes ses articulations étaient comme enraillées. Caleb toucha son front avec douceur et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, ce contact l'apaisa profondément.

– Ne bouge pas.

– Je veux pas de ta pitié.

– Je n'ai pas pitié.

Chase lui dédia un sourire hanté, un peu fou.

– En plus tu me mens ? Je dois vraiment avoir une sale gueule.

Sa réflexion arracha un sourire sincère à Caleb.

– Ça, oui.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la chambre, seulement troublé par les bips réguliers des machines.

– Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? Tyler, ajouta rapidement Chase devant le regard interrogateur du brun.

– Il est en soins intensifs aussi. Quand tu pourras te lever, je pense.

– Tout de suite ?

– Tu dois te reposer.

– Je veux pas rester là.

– Chase, il faut... Ecoute, je sais pas quoi te dire, dans ta situation, dans cette situation mais... Tu es là, tu es vivant, Tyler est vivant et c'est grâce à toi.

Puis...

– Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ? Demanda Caleb avec sincérité.

La question lui brûlait les lèvres et il voulait savoir. Il avait appris à ses dépens qu'avec Chase, il fallait aller droit au but si on voulait des réponses claires. Le moment était sans doute mal choisi, dans son état, mais Chase risquait de filer à l'anglaise dès qu'il pourrait se tenir debout alors c'était peut-être sa seule chance de savoir.

De _comprendre_.

Car si Chase était quelque chose, c'était bien une énigme et il avait beau avoir passé des nuits blanches à retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas encore trouvé réponse à toutes ses questions.

– Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé pour te sauver ? Ou au moins le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide ? Plutôt que de risquer un peu plus ta vie quitte à ne pas du tout y arriver, on serait venus et si tu voulais pas nous prévenir, la police serait venue. Je comprends pas Chase, faut que tu m'expliques.

Chase lui dédia un sourire un peu étrange. Marrant comme Caleb ressemblait à Tyler par certains côtés. Il entendait la voix de Tyler à son oreille qui l'exhortait à garder espoir, que le reste du Covenant allait les trouver. Qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

– Je me suis dit qu'orphelin, toxico et seul au monde ça suffirait pas pour vous apitoyer alors j'ai décidé de rajouter battu, violé et héroïque sur la liste. J'étais plus à ça près... Observa-t-il.

Caleb garda le silence, saisi d'horreur par ses mots crûs.

– Si... Si c'était juste pour nous, tu aurais juste pu t'excuser.

– Avoue que ça en jette moins. J'aime soigner mes entrées. Y avait du drame, du sang, de la sueur et des larmes... Je me suis trouvé plutôt bon sur ce coup là.

Caleb leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré qu'il fasse si peu de cas de son état, du drame qui se cachait derrière. Il soupçonnait une sorte de mécanisme de défense, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Chase était peut-être complètement sociopathe. Mais Chase n'était qu'un être humain, un gamin comme eux, et ses blessures dépassaient déjà à dix-huit ans tout ce que devrait endurer un être humain dans sa vie.

– Tu délires, observa Caleb d'une voix douce.

Et, il sembla à Chase, un peu triste. Mais il se sentait engourdi et il savait que son cerveau lui jouait des tours.

– Sûrement.

Il luttait déjà pour garder les yeux ouverts. Son attitude bravache n'était là que pour donner le change, il se refusait à paraître faible devant Caleb ou un des deux autres. Tyler était bien suffisant. Et puis il était fatigué, bercé par les médicaments qu'on lui injectait. Il se sentait totalement déconnecté et si on lui posait la question, il aurait presque pu penser que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar lointain et répugnant.

Il crut voir un sourire sur les lèvres pleines de Caleb. Avait-il parlé tout haut pour que le brun lui dédie ce sourire doux ? Ou était-il juste content de le voir dans cet état, lui qui avait failli décimer son petit clan. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il essuierait une telle punition...

Tyler, Tyler... Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle à Tyler. Ses frères n'imaginaient pas à quel point leur « Baby Boy » pouvait être fort. Il sentait encore les mains de Tyler sur lui quand il essayait de le soigner avec ses dernières forces, la chaleur de son corps transi contre le sien malgré le froid et l'humidité. Ses mots entre ses oreilles, ses suppliques et ses cris. Ou étaient-ce les siens ? Il ne savait même plus.

Un hoquet ou un sanglot lui érafla la gorge de l'intérieur.

Une main se posa sur son front, et il eut presque l'impression d'avoir à nouveau huit ans et d'être dans son lit avec de la fièvre et sa maman qui lui parlait. Une douce illusion, quoique franchement amère. Ce n'était pas sa mère, ni son père. C'était juste Caleb, celui qui aurait dû être son frère.

Cette réflexion-là lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Une caresse glissa sur sa joue, effaçant quelque chose sous ses yeux qui voyaient flou.

– Repose-toi, je serai là. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Mais Chase ne l'entendait déjà plus[S1] .

######

Malgré l'étendue de ses blessures, Chase quitta l'unité de soins intensifs avant Tyler. Apparemment, il avait été mis sous ventilation mais on ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose sur le sujet, aussi il s'était reposé sur ses suppositions. Peut-être qu'un de ses poumons avait été abîmé ou qu'il avait contracté une infection respiratoire dans l'immonde trou à rats où ils étaient retenus.

Caleb venait beaucoup le voir, lui donnant des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Il réclamait de voir Tyler mais chaque fois, Caleb refusait. Il pensait que les autres n'étaient pas d'accord ou que les parents de Tyler refusaient de le voir s'approcher de leur fils, mais en fait il ne savait pas.

Deux jours plus tard, un homme se présenta à lui comme étant Glenn Simms. Même sans ça, il l'aurait reconnu car il avait les mêmes expressions que Tyler sous son sourire un peu pâle. Derrière lui dans le couloir, une femme éplorée sanglotait dans son mouchoir avec Caleb pour compagnie. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'assit près de lui et prit sa main, ignorant son sursaut étonné.

– Chase, c'est ça ? Chase Collins ?

– Oui.

Savait-il pour la Grange des Putnam ? Pour ce qu'il avait fait à Caleb et Pogue ? A Sarah et Kate ? Glenn se contenta de lui dédier un sourire en lisant ses réactions étonnées.

– Il n'existe pas de mots suffisants pour te remercier, tu sais.

– Pour Tyler ?

– Oui, pour Tyler, répondit Glenn avec un sourire qui lui rappela terriblement celui de Tyler.

Déstabilisé, il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas réagir à la gratitude et à la compassion. A la gentillesse. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude dans sa forteresse de solitude.

La femme poussa finalement la porte de sa chambre, suivie de Caleb. Son maquillage soigneux avait coulé, salissant ses joues de trainées sombres. Elle avait une démarche vacillante mais s'approcha de son lit sans trébucher, se plaçant près de son mari, très droite. Comme si elle allait s'effondrer dès qu'elle n'y prendrait plus garde. Elle lui tendit la main et il la serra par réflexe.

– Je suis Rosalind, la maman de Tyler. Merci de nous l'avoir ramené. De l'avoir protégé.

« Protégé. »

Sa voix tremblait. Sa main aussi. Chase sembla se raidir dans son lit. Ils savaient ? Caleb, qui était passé de l'autre côté du lit, toucha son épaule en un geste qui comme souvent le tranquillisa immédiatement. Là aussi incapable de répondre, il hocha brièvement la tête.

– Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour toi, Chase ? Demanda Glenn avec la même chaleur que Tyler dans son regard noisette.

Ils se ressemblaient tellement.

– Je peux le voir ?

Derrière lui, il entendit Caleb soupirer.

– Chase, c'est…

Rosalind tendit la main et Chase frémit quand elle toucha ses cheveux en désordre. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il prit sur lui pour ne pas reculer. C'était juste un geste affectueux d'une femme pour un gamin blessé de l'âge de son fils. Rien de plus mais trop tard, elle l'avait vu. Ils l'avaient tous vu.

– Oh, pardon… Je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

Chase avala sa salive avec difficulté, sentant le regard de Caleb peser sur lui, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. Savaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient ? Il mourrait d'envie de demander mais il n'osait pas de peur de se dévoiler encore plus.

– Pas grave.

Sentant l'inconfort de l'adolescent, Glenn se chargea de dissiper le malaise en reprenant la parole.

– L'état de Tyler est préoccupant. Il ne peut pas se réveiller, il est trop fatigué.

– Il va survivre ?

Glenn prit une inspiration.

– Nous l'espérons.

– Il… Il…

Chase se reprit brusquement et se tourna vers Caleb avec un regard plein de colère.

– T'as dit qu'il s'en sortirait ! T'as… Tu m'as…

Il bégayait, incapable de former une phrase cohérente dans sa colère. Il commençait à respirer de façon erratique, conscient que c'était ses émotions qui prenaient le pas sur son corps affaibli. Les mains de Caleb tombèrent sur ses épaules et il ne se déroba pas, c'était le seul contact qu'il pouvait accepter sans s'enfuir ou trembler. Caleb ne lui ferait pas de mal comme ça. Caleb ne faisait pas ça.

– Calme-toi ou ils vont te faire dormir, dit-il d'une voix posée.

Chase ne cilla pas mais réussit à se reprendre un tant soit peu.

– Tyler était gravement blessé mais il est aussi malade. Il est très fatigué Chase. Très, très fatigué. On ne sait pas s'il sera capable de se réveiller, tu comprends ?

Un sanglot échappa à la mère de Tyler et il hocha lentement la tête. Ca il pouvait comprendre.

– Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

– On ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes.

– Je veux le voir. J'ai besoin de le voir…

– Pas maintenant, mais bientôt, okay ? Promit Caleb.

######

Reid et Pogue étaient là, silencieux. Reid se tordait les mains et quant à Pogue, il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà vu aussi mauvaise mine même après qu'il se soit battu avec lui. Caleb avait l'air préoccupé, comme souvent. Mais pas plus que d'habitude. Comme toujours, il donnait bien le change alors que Chase savait qu'il était aussi affecté que les autres.

L'état de Tyler les plongeait tous dans un abîme de souffrance et d'angoisse. Les parents de Tyler étaient partis un peu plus tôt car le garçon avait repris conscience et ils avaient pu voir un peu leur fils. Les médecins en avaient profité pour faire subir au garçon tous les tests possibles et imaginables avant de le laisser enfin se reposer. Et la première chose que Ty avait demandé, c'était de voir Chase, aussi Caleb avait-il emmené avec lui le garçon toujours hospitalisé qui continuait de boitiller péniblement pour se déplacer. Chase soupira dans son siège. Il avait froid malgré les vêtements confortables que Caleb l'avait aidé à passer. Reid était assis près de lui, sans doute pour garder un œil sur lui pendant que Caleb et Pogue s'entretenaient à mots couverts avec le médecin en l'absence des parents de Tyler. Il tourna la tête vers le garçon de dix-huit ans en le voyant frissonner.

– Tu as froid ?

Chase haussa les épaules sans répondre. Il avait tout le temps froid, de toute façon. Reid l'observa d'un peu plus près avant d'ôter son sweat-shirt orange (celui que Tyler lui prenait tout le temps) et de le poser sur les épaules du garçon blessé.

– Merci.

– De rien.

Il avait les lèvres qui viraient au bleu, il n'allait pas le laisser mourir de froid en plein milieu du couloir quand même. Caleb l'aurait étranglé. Il venait souvent à l'hôpital pour Tyler et voyait Chase par la même occasion mais malgré tout, ses deux aînés lui avait recommandé de ne pas rester seul près de lui, même si vu ce qu'il avait fait pour Tyler, le reste était plus ou moins prescrit. Et en l'absence de Tyler, c'était lui qui redevenait le « bébé » du groupe à protéger. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Caleb et Pogue étaient beaucoup plus attentifs à ses moindres faits et gestes. Ca l'irritait. Lui, il voulait juste des nouvelles de Tyler.

– Chase ?

– Oui ?

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

Chase lui jeta un regard étonné. Si on lui avait beaucoup posé la question, notamment et dans l'ordre, les médecins, Caleb, la police, Pogue et les parents de Tyler, Reid n'avait jamais abordé le sujet.

– Tyler s'en sortira, déclara Chase sans répondre à sa question.

– C'est pas…

– Je sais. Juste… Dis-toi ça. C'est trop…

– Okay, j'ai compris.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler. »

Chase lui jeta un coup d'œil plein de gratitude pour ne pas s'aventurer plus loin sur ce sujet douloureux. Tyler en parlerait sûrement pour deux. Ils restèrent assis l'un près de l'autre dans un silence confortable quand tout à coup, le monde bascula. Une sonnerie stridente venant de la chambre hurlait et le médecin qui discutait avec Caleb et Pogue se rua dans la pièce sans une seconde d'hésitation. Deux infirmières arrivèrent de nulle part pour s'engouffrer à sa suite.

Caleb fut poussé hors du chemin, sentant à peine les bras de Pogue qui le retenaient. Ses yeux paniqués balayèrent la scène. Même Chase s'était levé, se traînant près d'eux pour voir, pour savoir.

Un regard atterré fut échangé. Reid avait des larmes plein les yeux.

Le cœur de Tyler venait de lâcher.

######

Ils étaient sur le qui-vive, piétinant dans le couloir pour avoir des nouvelles, encore et toujours. Caleb ne parvenait pas à se calmer mais il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ses deux plus jeunes amis. Pogue était à deux doigts de péter un plomb, tendu comme jamais pendant que Reid reniflait discrètement dans son coin, les yeux détournés, et quant à Chase, il avait été forcé de se rasseoir avant de s'évanouir. Chase prit discrètement son pouls et compta. Pour passer le temps surtout, pour se focaliser sur autre chose. La fatigue rendait son corps douloureux, sa peau hypersensible. Un rien lui faisait mal et il inspira doucement, essayant de contrôler sa respiration pour contrôler sa douleur. Il avait envie de pleurer. Ca faisait longtemps que les médecins étaient dans la chambre de Tyler. Ils avaient espéré des nouvelles presque immédiates, bonnes ou mauvaises mais les informations tardaient à venir, les laissant dans une angoisse sans nom.

Chase grommela quelque chose entre ses dents, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Il devrait être beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait s'il n'était même plus capable d'articuler intelligiblement quelques pauvres mots. Près de lui, Pogue tendit l'oreille et il allait l'interpeller quand il comprit, presque trop tard, deux des mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres abîmées.

« ... léguer mon... »

Il se jeta sur lui pour le faire tomber au sol, brisant instantanément la prière ultime avec des cris de douleurs et de surprise. Les deux autres criaient son nom, se précipitant vers eux tandis que du personnel soignant venait s'enquérir de la situation plus ou moins aimablement.

– Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Hurla Pogue dans son oreille.

– Pogue arrête t'es malade ! Cria Caleb en essayant de l'arracher de Chase mais pas moyen.

Pogue se dressa au-dessus de Chase et le sorcier coincé – Chase Collins, c'était _Chase_ ! – sous sa carrure impressionnante tressaillit visiblement. Ce qui arrêta Pogue dans son élan pour le frapper ce fut les larmes qui inondaient le regard bleu de Chase sans être versées. Il baissa sa main et l'empoigna par le col pour le secouer avec force.

– Tyler ne voudrait pas de ce pouvoir ! Jamais tu m'entends ? _Jamais_ !

La réponse de Chase fut à peine discernable, sa voix brisée, asphyxiée par le chagrin et les grandes mains de Pogue.

– Je peux le sauver...

– Tu vas mourir !

Un étrange sourire en coin lui tirailla les lèvres.

– J'suis déjà mort.

Cette réponse lui valut une gifle retentissante qui lui tourna si fort la tête qu'il se cogna contre le sol en carrelage. Chase gémit. Okay, avant il aimait bien qu'on le chahute un peu au lit, mais maintenant c'était fini. Des mains arrachèrent Pogue de son corps malmené et il vit Caleb ainsi que d'autres visages inconnus. On l'aida à se redresser presque aussitôt, avec précaution, lui demandant si ça allait.

– Chase ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait...

Il tourna péniblement la tête vers Reid qui essayait de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Chase lui jeta un regard blessé.

– Je peux le sauver. Toi tu comprends ?

Reid se figea et un rictus étira les lèvres de Chase. Oui, Reid était la personne qui tenait le plus à Tyler ici. La personne qui s'ouvrirait les veines pour lui.

– Non, hors de question, trancha la voix grave de Caleb.

Il fut empoigné par le bras et remis de force sur ses pieds avant d'être poussé dans une chaise. Caleb réserva le même sort au blondinet bouleversé avant qu'ils ne soient plus ou moins jetés hors du service.

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver une position confortable pour son corps meurtri, ou du moins, pas aussi douloureuse que d'habitude, trois petits coups furent frappé à sa porte. Il grommela un « Entrez. » peu avenant, sûr qu'il s'agissait de Caleb qui venait voir si sa perfusion d'antalgique était pleine à craquer avant de lui annoncer la mort de Tyler. Ses yeux se fermèrent un bref instant et machinalement, sa main chercha du bois à toucher pour conjurer le mauvais sort. Une sorte de manie un peu ridicule dont il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser avec les années. A sa surprise, c'est la tête de Pogue qui apparut dans l'embrasure.

– Euh, salut. J'peux entrer ?

– Oui.

Pogue entra en silence et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait la mine grave mais il ne vit pas trace des larmes qui ne manqueraient pas de marquer son visage si Tyler venait à décéder.

– Je m'excuse.

Chase fit mine de tendre l'oreille.

– Pardon, j'entends mal ? Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir empêché de sauver la vie de ton petit frère ou pour avoir essayé de m'assassiner en plein milieu d'un hôpital ?

La mâchoire de Pogue se contracta et sa bouche se pinça en une fine ligne. Fou comme il ressemblait à Aaron Abbot comme ça... Il lui aurait bien dit si ça n'avait pas signé son arrêt de mort. Il imaginait bien la tête de l'infirmière de garde lorsqu'elle le trouverait pendu à sa tige à perfusion avec le tuyau autour du cou et le cathéter enfoncé dans la gorge. Et l'expression de Caleb ? _Priceless_.

Le grand garçon prenait visiblement sur lui pour ne pas lui remettre la paire de claques qu'il avait peut-être méritée. Dans une autre vie, un autre monde où il n'aurait pas été un monstre.

– Je m'excuserai pas de t'avoir empêché de te suicider.

– Non. Tu m'as juste empêché de le sauver. Quoique lui léguer mon pouvoir l'aurait conduit plus vite à la mort, mais c'est peut-être ce que je voulais, non ?

En deux enjambées, Pogue fut près de lui, le dominant de sa plus haute stature alors que lui n'était plus qu'un corps brisé pelotonné dans un lit d'hôpital. Il frémit, incapable de stopper son mouvement de recul instinctif.

– Tu me feras pas avaler ça.

Chase scruta un instant son visage, furieux de s'être fait ainsi surprendre. Furieux de paraître aussi vulnérable.

– T'es content, avoue ! Cracha-t-il, incapable de réfréner la colère irrationnelle qui l'envahit tout à coup.

Pogue se pencha sur lui avec sourire prédateur, posant ses mains sur le matelas et forçant Chase à reculer encore. Lorsqu'ils furent littéralement nez à nez, le sourire de Pogue s'élargit.

– Tu n'as pas idée, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Son souffle vint mourir sur ses lèvres. Chase fut tout à coup empli d'une peur panique, il était trop près, beaucoup trop ! Sa gorge se serra et il était sur le point de le repousser ou de se jeter en arrière pour lui échapper mais tout ça retomba comme un soufflé quand Pogue pencha la tête de côté pour piquer sa joue d'un baiser malicieux. Saisi, une main plaquée sur sa joue, Chase leva sur lui un regard d'un bleu abasourdi. Pogue se redressa un peu, l'air particulièrement fier de lui.

– Lève-toi, Tyler veut te voir.

Les mots soulevèrent son cœur et il s'agita tellement pour sortir de son lit qu'il faillit s'étaler par terre, rattrapé de justesse par l'autre garçon. Il l'aida à passer le sweat-shirt orange qu'il avait conservé, prenant bien soin de manœuvrer autour de la perfusion qui l'accompagnait partout depuis quelques jours. Finalement, lorsque Pogue estima qu'il était suffisamment habillé et un minimum chaussé, il lui offrit son bras pour le voyage. Chase observa le membre offert comme si ça allait le mordre jusqu'à ce que le brun aux cheveux longs ne pousse un soupir exaspéré.

– Fais pas ta chochotte.

Chase ne put que le regarder bouche bée quand Pogue prit son bras avec délicatesse pour l'aider à avancer. Au moment où ils quittaient la chambre, Chase entendit très distinctement un « chochotte » être murmuré. Il rétorqua tout bas :

– Sorcière.

– Non, ça, c'est Caleb.

– Caleb est _ma_ sorcière, nuance.

Pogue ricana, avançant tranquillement dans le couloir.

– Faudrait m'passer sur le corps pour ça.

– Y m'semblait que c'était déjà fait. CQFD. Ma sorcière.

– Je ne suis la sorcière de personne, râla une voix grave devant eux.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent mais pouffèrent de rire. Caleb sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Chase rire sincèrement depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé.

– Où est Reid ? Demanda Pogue avec curiosité, étonné de ne pas le voir collé à la porte de la chambre de Tyler ou collé à Tyler tout court.

– Je l'ai envoyé passer les coups de fil aux parents. Je ne voulais pas qu'il étouffe Tyler une heure après sa résurrection, expliqua Caleb avec un petit sourire.

Son regard brun se posa sur Chase, toujours pendu au bras de Pogue pour avancer. Le cinquième sorcier avait les yeux rivés sur la vitre qui le séparait de Tyler.

– Tu peux y aller, il demande après toi.

Chase eut l'impression bizarre que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de telles émotions, depuis toujours, il pataugeait dans la colère, la solitude ou la peur. Mais l'appréhension, la trépidation qui lui nouait le ventre et l'impatience qu'il peinait à contenir à l'idée de voir quelqu'un, ça, c'était nouveau. Pogue l'aida à aller jusqu'à la porte et Chase le remercia tout bas, poussant la porte de la chambre. Il se traîna jusqu'à la chaise près du lit de Tyler, toujours relié à plein de machines qui bipaient sans discontinuer. L'adolescent était là, le visage marqué et l'air malade, mais vivant.

 _Vivant_.

Et bien réveillé. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat et les prunelles le suivaient dans la petite pièce encombrée de machines qui monitoraient ses signes vitaux.

– Hey salut, dit doucement le brun d'une voix enrouée.

Il avait toujours même le sourire. Ce sourire tellement, tellement doux. Il le revit dans l'ombre, entendit sa voix chuchotant des mots doux, lui jurant qu'ils s'en sortiraient, qu'ils survivraient.

– Salut, répondit Chase en tendant la main pour effleurer la sienne là où il le pouvait sans toucher un cathéter.

– Tu pleures ?

Chase secoua la tête, ému aux larmes.

– T'es vivant.

– Ben oui, je te l'avais dit.

Cette phrase eut raison de lui et Chase pencha la tête pour cacher ses larmes même s'il savait que Tyler l'entendait pleurer. C'était grâce à son optimisme sans faille, à son espoir inébranlable qu'ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir tous les deux. Une main effleura ses cheveux et il ne sursauta pas. C'était Tyler. Pas quelqu'un qui lui ferait du mal. Il prit la main de Tyler pour la presser contre son front avec un murmure, une prière, un merci pour qui l'entendrait.

Derrière la vitre, Caleb observait la scène vibrante d'émotion. Pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait à voir, pas venant de Chase en tous cas. Mais il supposait que Chase avait changé. Qui ça n'aurait pas changé ? Tyler aussi avait changé. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux au moment où il avait croisé son regard, y trouvant quelque chose d'inexplicablement hanté, plus sombre. L'insouciance habituelle qui illuminait ses prunelles avait disparu, remplacée par quelque chose de plus complexe, un mélange de colère et de méfiance, de violence même. Quoi qu'ils aient vécu, ça les avait transformés, affectés plus profondément que n'importe quelle autre expérience, plus encore que la magie n'aurait pu le faire.

Ensemble, ils avaient appris à survivre.

* * *

 **Notes :** Bon, ben… Voilà.

Je ne l'avais publiée que sur mon blog, et j'ai eu un sursaut cette nuit pour la poster ici, ça doit être la chaleur qui me tape sur le cruchon ah ah. J'ai pas mal d'autres fics sur The Covenant en cours, malheureusement comme beaucoup de mes bavouilles, elles sont en stand by depuis approximativement 5 ans, sachant que celle-ci a été terminée en 2012. Je ne suis toujours pas croisée avec un garenne, on s'refait pas.

Petit blabla inutile mis à part, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !

 **Commentaires :**

[S1] : _J'ai bien envie de laisser la fin en suspend et la suite à votre imagination..._


End file.
